


On a Road to Nowhere

by kojimabrained



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 05:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kojimabrained/pseuds/kojimabrained
Summary: Drabbles of Aki and Himeno as buddies before anything bad happens to either of them :)
Relationships: Hayakawa Aki/Himeno





	On a Road to Nowhere

Aki Hayakawa was eight years old when he saw his first corpse. It took mere microseconds for his mother and father to be reduced from loving parents to dead bodies under the rubble of his home. He was no stranger to death. And yet here he was, attempting to keep himself from vomiting at the scent that emanates from the body bags before him. Police block off the scene, ‘DEVIL CASUALTY’ written in black font against yellow police lines. He stumbles to find something to occupy his mind, take it off the photos of spilled guts and blood and resorts to fiddling with his tie. The cops don’t seem to mind the rookie devil hunter, chattering away about evidence and interdepartmental cooperation. A slap on the back returns Aki to the real world and he turns with a jolt to see Himeno, slight smirk on his newly minted partner’s face. 

“You squeamish?” She asks, lighting a cigarette. Aki pulls his shirt up over his face and scowls. “It was a real mess in there. Five dead, another critically injured.” The older devil hunter interlaces her fingers and stretches her arms up with an exhausted exhale. “We’ve got our work cut out for us, eh Aki?” A laugh, one that the younger of the pair doesn’t reciprocate. 

“Bodies don’t bother me, I’ll be fine. Just worry about yourself.” His voice is terse, measured. A respectful arm's length was kept between each other by the both of them. Himeno because she was ready to add Aki to the list of her dead partners. Aki because he wanted to get off this milkrun partnership ASAP. 

“‘Member what I said last week. Don’t be an idiot and you won’t die.” A plume of cigarette smoke wafts over, muting the gruesome scent coming from the bodybags as the pair draws closer to the scene. “Alright. Let’s get crackin’”

It’s a bog standard scenario, one that’s repeated itself over and over again for as long as devils have inhabited Japan. Devil happens upon civilians, it kills them and eats the remains. No evidence of foul play, and more importantly, no evidence of the Gun Devil’s involvement. Most of devil hunter training covers these kinds of attacks at the hands of the small fry. Aki grips the long knife the department issued him with. The hairs on the back of his neck stand up, the Fox Devil’s instincts are as sharp as ever. Whatever killed these people as they were eating lunch is still lurking around here. Himeno's busy taking notes, crouching down and craning her head up to get a good look at every inch of the scene. She back up at Aki when he approaches, who jabs a thumb out a window at the thing made of eyes and hands and talons. 

“There’s our culprit. How do you want to handle this?” 

“However you want to, buddy.” The rookie puts his middle and ring fingers against his thumb, pinky and pointer fingers pointed upwards. 

“Kon.” Fox appears in a burst of concrete debris. The thing jumps over Fox’s maw, barreling towards the victim’s apartment, faceless head snarling. 

Himeno can only smirk. “Well. At least you won’t die an idiot.”


End file.
